My revenge on Vegeta en Mushra.
by GirlMushra
Summary: My revenge on Vegeta en Mushra


  
**My revenge on Vegeta en Mushra.  
  
**Author note: If you read "Mushra meets Me "Girl Mushra" You'll get it.  
  
  
It had been weeks sins Mushra was tortured by GM hey i get tired of writing all the time my name  
He actually forgotten her al most until....  
  
"Hi ya Mussie!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAH" Mushra shrieked   
  
"Don't do that!!" he yells  
  
"Do what?" I ask innocently  
  
"Pop up from nowhere!!" he growls .  
  
I roll my eyes.  
  
"Come on Mussie, I have to get Veggie as well"  
  
He stops growling an his eyes grow big .  
  
He takes a step away from me   
  
"I'm not coming with you"  
  
I take a deep breath.  
  
"Mussie don't make me drag you along"  
  
Mushra *gulps*  
  
I grin wickedly  
  
*Flash*  
  
"Were are we?"  
  
Mushra looks around  
  
"We are at CC"  
  
He turns around   
  
"What?"  
  
"We are here to get Veggie"  
  
I walk towards a building , Mushra follows me.  
  
"O Veeeeeeeegggggggiiiiiiiieeeee!!" I yell sweetly  
  
I hear a thud and the sound of someone running  
  
"Crap...that weird girl..is back..."  
  
Vegeta looks with horror at the door.  
  
"I better get teh hell out of here"  
  
He runs towards the window  
  
*flash*  
  
I appear a few inches from Vegeta's face  
  
"Hi ya Veggie!"  
  
Vegeta falls back from shock  
  
"What's ta matter Veggie? Did a Namek got ya tongue?"  
  
"You..you!! Get away from me!!"  
  
I snap my fingers and Mushra drops next besides Vegeta  
  
"You to are in Big trouble"  
  
The two men look each other  
  
I grin evilly  
  
"Lets see...."  
  
I look around and spot the TV  
  
my grin on my face grows from ear to ear.  
  
"Lets watch some TV"  
  
I grab teh remote and aim it on Vegeta and Mushra  
  
*zap*  
  
Mushra wakes up.  
  
"Were are we?"  
  
Vegeta answers with a groan  
  
"Hi!"  
  
Mushra en Vegeta look up and see three kid  
  
"uhm..hi?"  
  
Mushra stand up  
  
"I'm Ash Cachtum"  
  
"NOOO!! SHE PUT US IN THE TV~!! WERE IN TRUNKS HIS CARTOON!!!!!"  
  
Mushra's eyes turn huge  
  
"No..please..not..not...."  
  
Vegeta turns to Mushra  
  
"Yes..were in Pokemon!!"  
  
"Pika..Pika..chu"  
  
"Get away from me you yellow rat!!"  
  
Vegeta shoots a ki blast at pikachu, pikachu is blown away.  
  
"No!!!!!! PIKACHU!!!"Ash yells.  
  
"Youre going to pay for that!!"Ash grabs his poke balls and throws them at Vegeta.  
  
"Charizard!! do the Flame thrower!!"  
  
Vegeta jumps out of teh way  
  
"Bulbasaur!! Razor Leave!!"  
  
Mushra grabbed his staff and attacked Bulbasaur  
"Hyper Blade!!!!!!" Mushra yelled and he went Hyper  
  
Mushra flew up   
  
"Flaming Cross of the Phoenix!!"  
  
"Bulba!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Burn you evil toad!!"  
  
"Final Flash!!!!!"  
  
"NOOOOO!! Charizard!! Bulbasaur!!"  
  
Mushra en Vegeta landed before Ash  
"Now its you're turn kid!!" Vegeta said in SSJ form.  
  
*zap*  
  
"Were are we now?" Mushra still in hyper mode looked around.  
  
Vegeta looked around a swell.   
  
They saw happy hills and a sun with a baby head....  
  
"NOOOOOOOO" They both yelled.  
  
Four happy colored, singing,dancing and hopping tellytubbies approached the to men.  
  
"Stay away"Mushra warned  
  
"Hug, Hug hug!!"Po yelled.  
  
"Let me go you Green Gum ball" Vegeta screamed as he shoot a ki blast at the Green TellyTubie.  
  
*zap*  
  
"This is getting really old,really fast" Vegeta said.  
  
"Yeah it is"  
  
"Stupid GM"  
  
*snap*  
  
A Huge Shoe appears on falls on Vegeta.  
  
"?"  
"@#$$!#@#?%#@#$*6&$!! Vegeta curses from under the Shoe.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA" Mushra laughs and points at Vegeta  
  
"SHUT UP!!" Vegeta yells.  
  
Vegeta crawls from under the Shoe and start cursing in saiyan language  
  
"Now now Veggie thats not nice" I say from my spot on a hill.  
  
"Screw you, you Baka!!" Vegeta screams  
  
Vegeta looks at em and powers up  
  
"FINAL FLASH!!!!"  
  
Me with my Author powers let de Final Flash turn around and hit Vegeta  
  
After the smoke has cleared a burned Vegeta looks at me with angry eyes.  
  
"How did you did that , Woman"  
  
"That??"  
  
*Flash*  
  
Me, Vegeta and Mushra are back at CC.  
  
"YOU HAVEN'T ANSWERED ME YET WOMAN!!"  
  
"I HAVE A NAME!!"  
  
"LIKE I CARE"  
  
*snap*  
  
......  
  
Vegeta opened his eyes   
  
"haha!! You're stupid powers seemed not to be working"  
  
Mushra chuckles  
  
"Uhm Vegeta?"  
  
"Wha...."Vegeta looked up at the 50 feet high Enterran  
  
"You..you..shrunk me?!"  
  
"And now you, Mussie"  
  
"Uh oh" Mushra turns around and runs away  
  
I flash in front of him  
"No escaping, Mussie"  
  
*Flash*  
  
Mushra looks around him  
  
"I'm back?"  
  
"Pffoe, That Girl is Nasty"  
  
"OMG!! Mushra WHAT ARE YOU WARING!!" Yakumo screamed hysterical,tears from laughing roll down her cheeks  
  
"What?" Mushra asked angry  
  
He looked down..his normal outfit was turned in to..a..pink...Pink!!...Fuzzy.FUZZY!..Bunny suite!!  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! GM!! I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR THIS!"  
  
The only response he got was the sound of a Girl laughing her ass of...  
  
"grrrrr"  
  
The End  
  
  
Mushra: Hey!! WHY ME AND A PINK,FUZZY BUNNY SUITE!!  
  
Me: Cause I fell lots of things one Veggie  
  
Vegeta: Shut up!! All those droppings on my head gave me a HEADACHE!!  
  
Me: hope you're healthy soon Veggie..Cause I'm not done with you!!  
  
Vegeta: AAH!! NO!!  
  
Mushra: hahaha  
  
Me: I wouldn't laugh that fast Mussie..I'm not finished with you either  
  
Mushra: Me and my big mouth...  
  
*flash*  
  
Vegeta looks down  
  
"YOU EVIL WOMAN!!"  
  
"NOOO!! ANYTHING BUT THIS!"  
  
"I just love those...Tellytubbie outfits on you"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
